Falling or Failing in love
by flicka147000
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have childern. Faith the youngest doesn't think anbody understands her. when she imprinted on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Meeting Family, (Faith's Pov)

Well we just moved to our new house about a few weeks ago. And I hate it here. It always rains and it doesn't stop for days. Their what 3 sunny days in a month? I know it sucks here. My dad and mom grew up here, and though that we'd come home. As they called it.

Oh, I'm Faith, by the way I'm 13, and I look just like my mother. Except I have my dad's eyes. I have 4 older brothers and a sister, and a twin, a boy named Alex . I hate them all expertly when they ignore me about a problem I have. I have panic attacks. I don't like it and I'm always being watched by my mom or dad, when he's home. My grandma and grandpa on my mom side are okay people, I just think their weird.

My grandma Bella and my grandpa Edward are like really old. They're like 50 and look like their still in high school. But you wanna know why they look like that. Their vampires. They don't age, don't drink blood from people, only animals, and they have super speed. Edward can read my mind and Bella can be a shield.

I have many aunts and uncle's. My grandma Esme and grandpa Chaslie are Doctors. Well at least my grandpa is, Esme is a house wife. My uncle Jasper can change the emotions of a person that is around him, and is mate Aunt Alice can see different things that happen in the future. Aunt Rose is an amazing girl I can talk to about anything, and my Uncle Emmett is my favorite, he can make me feel better even if I'm crying about something.

Okay in my family theirs my mom, Renesemee and then my dad Jacob. The oldest is Jacob junior, who is 16, or JJ. Then it's Hunter, who is also 16, but they were born 10 months and 6 days apart from each other. Then it was the first set of twins, Casey and Jayden, who are 15. My oldest and only other sister is Julie, who is 14. Then it's me and my twin, Alex, were both 14.

The house is huge. It's two stories high and painted a dark forest green color. We live in the middle of the woods, and were we used to live was up in Alaska. I hated it their, it was _**WAY **_to cold for my taste. When you come in, their's a man cave, as the boys call it. Then across from it is the living room, then is the kitchen by the living room and the dinning room is across from that. It's all painted a cream color. The stairs are by the door, like when you walk into our house their like 15 feet away, and then a hallway to get to the other rooms on floor one, behind the stairs is where the basement door is, that's were Julie sleeps, and the weight lifting room. From the garaged is another way you can get in too.

Up the stairs and too the left is where my mom and dad sleep, with a bathroom attached to it. Then to the left of that room is JJ's room, and then it's Hunter, Casey, Jayden, and Alex's rooms. They all have to share one full bathroom, but it can fit them all in their so they could care less. Then their's my room, it's about 10 feet away from the stairs.

I like it in my room,. It's alone and quite. I'm the only full human in the family. My brothers all but alex are werewolves, and alex is a vampire, who can sometimes read minds. Julie is also a vampire but she can see the future of someone just by looking at them. Like if she meet a perfect stranger, she could walk up and say like "Hey, your, going to be married to this guy/girl, on this month, day, and year, at some weird time." Like she exact with everything.

So, here's my story. When I was born I was small, 3 pounds and 4 ounces. The doctor's say that my bother took all the nutrine from me and left me to die. How nice, I know the feeling. After about 2 months in the hosptial I was able to go home. From then one I have to have some one by and with me at all times. When I was four, grandpa charlies said that I would always have scare attacks and then start breathing like I couldn't anymore. So I now have that.

My room is a very light sky blue color. One of my walls Is filled with pictures of my favorite bands One Direction, Luke Bryan, Florida Georgia Line, Selena Gomez, Carrie Underwood, any many others. I have different word saying along my walls. My favorite one is the one above my bed. It reads "_if I told you I love you, would it make you want to stay - Florida Georgia Line". _I love that song. I make me happy just to hear it. I have so many around my room, it unreal. My room is the second biggest of the kids. I have a walk in closet, and a full bathroom, with a beautiful mirror and a full length one on the back of my door. My bed sheet's are a deep rich purple color. I have a wooded desk, night stand with pull out dress doors, and a dresser, that my dad all made. I'm 5'5 tall, I have medium length dark brownn hair like my mom, and my dad's eyes and face. Like if I get mad, my mom says that my face reminds her of my dad.

My mother told me that tomorrow we get to met the rest of the family. I just can't wait. I mean I can, but I don't.


	2. Chapter 2 Having Faith to Imprint

Chapter 2. Meeting the family (Faith Pov)

I woke up to my mother coming into my room. "wake up faith, now. Family will be here in an hour and thirty minutes" then she walked out to get the rest of the family up.

I waited a few minutes before getting out of my warm bed. My alarm read 6:30. Sighing I got up and rubbed my eyes. I wonder why were up so early. Then dad comes in putting on a black t-shirt 'your mother is starting breakfast, so I'd hurry up if I were you. I'll give you a half hour' he said before walking out.

Sighing, I got up and walked to my dresser. I pulled out my under garments, a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top and my black jacket that went over my tank top. Then I went into my bathroom, shutting and locking it behind me. It was white, with a sink in the shape of a seashell. I had my tooth brush and paste, on the right side and a thing of soap on the left, with a towel rack on the wall next to the mirror. Above the toilet, witch was next to the skin, was a towel rack. Their were fluffy white and blue colored towels. I set my cloths on the toilet, and started the shower. I took off my cloth while I waited for the water to turn from warm to hot.

I got in and let the water wash way my worries. I washed by body, and shampoo and conditioned my hair. I got out and grabbed a towel. I then plugged in my curling iron and started dried off and put my cloths on. I put lotion on my arms, and legs. I then started brushing my hair. I unlocked the door and stepped into a cold room. I grabbed my sliver medium big hoops, that where on my dresser top and walked back into the bathroom. I put them in and started blow drying my hair. After about 5 minutes, my hair was dried and I put my sides into a ponytail, then started curling my hair. I put some hair spray into my hair.

I re-looked at my hair and step out of the bathroom. I looked around my room, that dad helped me with. By my dresser was my TV. with a movie rack with a bunch of movies. My TV, was on a vhs and DVD player. Then on my dresser was earring holder that held my dangling earrings. My night stand had a bunch of stuff on it. A piggy bank, in the shape of a wolf, that dad made, for my 6 birthday. I had in the top drawer was like my lotions, hair brush, perfume, deorent, and my remotes. In the bottom one it held important note and papers. I had at the bottom of my bed a book shelve full of books.

At the end of my bed, my cat laid, sleeping. My cat's name was skunk. He had a black strip down his back and then the rest of him was orange with a little white on his paws. I named him skunk, cause that what we learned in school that day, and it was also me and my twins birthday. I was turning 7, and I got him as a kitten. He loves playing with my shoe laces, feathers and taking baths. Loves to go outside and to snuggle with me and me only. I went up to him and rubbed behind his ears, making him purr. I smiled then I heard the car doors.

I got up and walked up to my door, just in time to see my mother open the front door to what looked like tons of guys and about few girls. My father was hugging some of the older men, and then the girls. Sighing I re-shut my door. Why did they come now? After all this. When we just moved into our new house? I laid down on my bed and skunk came to lay on my stomach, and went back to sleeping. I took my hand and reached for my night stand, pulling a draw out, I pulled out skunk's favorite neon pink shoe lace. I grabbed him and put him on my bed. I them took the string and started moving it around him. Even though skunk was like 7 years old, he still was very enteric cat. I quickly out off my bed and ran for my door, with skunk following, ready to pounce any minute. Smiling, I ran down the hall, with skunk on my trail.

I ran quickly down the steps, and then into the living room where skunk grabbed the string and I ran into someone. They reached out a hand as I grabbed it back, pulling myself up.

"You okay Faith?" my dad asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled and looked down at skunk. Who doesn't even care if I fell and only about that string? Loving cat, yeah right. "thank you by the way"

"No problem. You alright though." he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered looking at him in the eyes. I got so lost in them like I saw nothing else, but him. Everyone gasp.

"I'm Sam " Sam Jr. said

I smiled "Faith"

Then it started "Okay Sam can I have a take with you outside" my father said

Sam Jr. nodded and went with a few others outside. As I watched them leave, I fell backwards only to see skunk walking in front of me then turning his head to meow. "Love you too Skunk"

As my father opened the front door before he even got out Skunk ran out the door. My father turned to me and said "Go get him and bring him back it's going to rain soon and you have 15 minutes" as he set his watch "Go"

I nodded and said "this is just like him, you know. Skunk loves the outdoors but ill find him before he finds the Ocean" I smiled and got my coat on running out the door, followed my father and his friends.

"Faith, this is Sam, Embry, Jarred, Paul, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, and Quil. These are old friends of mine" he said

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Jake. I though I saw some wrinkles before, but now their clear" Embry said.

I laugh, and shook my head 'no', and started my walk into the forest. "Skunk, Skunk, Skunk" I called and got no answered back. Was I going to even hear him? I

'crack' a branch snapped and I didn't now anyone was out here. I ran through the forest, then I came to the beach. I found Skunk about to walk into the water. "Bad kitty. You know better"

Skunk purred into my chest. Then I heard another branch snap into two in was closer than before. Skunk jumped out of my arms and ran towards the house, then in front of me was a man.

This man was a very pail and tall man. Eyes looked blood shot red and the feel of him was cold. "My you very pretty little thing, aren't you?"

I screamed and then heard wolf howls, a few second after I screamed. I looked up and saw a two wolves, sliver and brown colored ones. They growled and jumped at the man. I don't remember anything else after my panic attack and I black out.


	3. Chapter 3 Panic

I'm sorry this wasn't out ssooner. i just had so much to do and then i started writing more chapters, and started on different stories. Again i'm very sorry this didn't get out fast enough. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Falling or Failing in Love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Faith and the Hospital (Jacob's Pov)<p>

After Faith ran into the forest. I looked at Sam Jr.

Sam Jr. looked at me and said "I'm sorry, you know how we have no control over it. I'm sorry, Jacob" he sounded disappointed

"It's alright" I said "But you have to water her like a hawk sometimes. She has panic attacks, if she is scared too badly she could just end up back in the hospital"

Sam Jr. looked scared. Sam then spoke "He's right son, you have to be careful"

"I know I'll be careful I-" Sam was cut off by a scream. Faith's scream. We all started running. Sam Jr. phased and I saw Seth and Leah ahead of us taking down a vampire. The vampire was then lit of fire. As we older men stand back. Leah was ripping the leech apart pretty good.

Leah looked around and nodded towards Seth "Hey Leah" I said and she looked at me and nodded, then she lowered her head, in sign that I was still alpha.

I gasped when I saw my baby. She was face down. I ran to her and pulled her into my lap. I felt for her pulse, rapid and shallow. She was going to need a hospital, soon.

I picked her up, Faith's left arm falling from its place to move back and forth, then Skunk came and jumped on to Faith's stomach. Skunk purred but Faith still did nothing. We all walked back in silence. Sam Jr. came to see after the vampire left, he just phased a couple weeks ago and looked like his father, black fur and silver legs. He whimpered, and bowed his head. "She's fine, she only need to be taken to the hospital." I said to calm him down.

When I got to the house I told nessie what happened. We went straight to the hospital. I told the doctor she was looking for her cat, and apparently saw a big wolf.

Now where all sitting in a hospital room, with Faith hooked up to the monitors. Beep. Beep. Beep. It just kept beeping, and it was driving me off the wall nuts. An IV, was hooked up to her, and it was dripping very other second. A nurse usually came in every 2 ½ hours to get a re-cap on her and refill the IV.

I sent the boys home and Renesemee to got with them for a while. Renesemee called and said she'd be coming after her shower and getting the pack to calm down.

I sat next to Faith. It's been a full 24 hours since this vampire thing happened to her. She so small and fragile that she could break.

Faith started to move, and then she tried to open her eyes, slowly. "Daddy" she whispered. I had just cried. My baby was all right. Okay.

"Hey honey. How do you feel" I asked her

"I feel better than I did a while ago, I guess" she answered back

"Are you hungry or need a drink, or something?" I asked again

"Just some water" I got up and grabbed the cup on the tray next to her bed and filled it up with the water from the pitcher. I helped her lift it to her mouth and drink it.

"Faith are you sure your alright" I asked again

"Yeah, dad I'm fine, I'm sure of it" Faith said as she smiled at me

"Oh good your up" the nurse said, I didn't even hear her come in

After checking her vitals, and redoing another checkup. The doctor came in and said that Faith had to stay over night for watching and I had to go home when it got 8:30, and so far I had awhile.

"Is there anything you want from the house" I asked her

Faith nodded and said "I want my bunny blanket, my stuff bunny and my book."

"Which book is that?" I asked

"I don't know, but it's by on my night stand" Faith said and I nodded my head in a yes

"Since it's only a little after 2, I'll be back in a while. I'm going to go and get those thing for you" I said and Faith nodded.

I got up and left the room, leaving the hospital. I got home and walked in to find Nessie and the boys and Julie walking down stairs to her room. The boys walked upstairs and brought down the things for Faith.

I was about to left when JJ said something "Dad can I come I have something for Faith" I nodded and he came with.

When I got back to the hospital, Faith was eating ice from a purple cup. Faith smiled at us. I went over to her and covered her up with the blanket full of bunnies, that a baby would enjoy looking at, on it. She grabbed her cup and keeping the cap off, starting eating ice. I gave her the stuff animal. She smiled as I put her book by her bed.

"Faith, here" JJ said pulling out his silver chain that I bough for him, cause he want one. He them unclipped it from his neck, pulled off his class ring and putting it on the chain. JJ sat by Faith and put it around her neck, clipping it. "That's the most important thing I own and you are very important to me, and now I want you to have it"

'That was sweet of him to do' I though as Faith hugged him. He was the one who named her anyways.

(flash back to when Faith was born)

"Renesemee how are you feeling" I asked as Renesemee who was holing Alex, one of the twins.

"Mommy" JJ, and Hunter said running up to the bed.

Julie and the twin's came in then with Bella and Edward.

"Where's the other one" Bella asked looking a little sad. She actually liked me, now that I made her daughter happy. We still have our friendship, and Eddy likes me but hate me at the same time. How rude?

"She was really small, so they took her away for a few test" Renesemee said on the verge of tears

"Oh" was all Bella said

"We need to have Faith back, mommy" 5 year old JJ said hugging my leg

"That's it" 4 year old Hunter said

We all looked at him and JJ nodded

"What's it?" Edward asked confused

"We name her Faith" JJ said nodded in approval

"That's a great name Jake" Renesemee said "You my big man just named your little sister" JJ smiled. He was the first to hold Faith before me or Renesemee did. We felt that it would be proper for him to hold her since he named her.

From that point on, JJ always watched Faith. When we lived in Los Angles, California, Faith wanted to join a dance school, but we have to work and the kids had school, JJ told Faith that he would go with her, so every day after school he'd walk, wait, watch her in the Dance school. Then when we moved to Maryland, we where 3 ½ blocks from Maryland performing arts school. Faith wanted to go but we didn't want her walking their alone, JJ went with her even though he hand football practice and then Casey wanted lessons to play the guitar, so they both went. Then when we moved to Miami, Florida. Faith joined this dance group called ganging, who would sometimes dance in the streets in these weird costumes and people would record them, I still don't know who they are, (there not a really dance group). And got in some trouble, she died her hair light brown. That when I gave her, the 15 minutes of being outside alone.

(end of flash back)

I smiled at them. "Okay well we have to go. I love you, Faith" I said

"Love you too daddy" she said as she reached for a hug. I gave her a hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"Bye munchin. Love you" JJ said

"Love you too JJ" Faith said giving him a big hug. And then kissed his check.

"See you tomorrow" I said and then we left.

When we got into the car I said "That was nice of you to do"

"She important dad, what if this was that time she didn't wake up" JJ said. They where so close. I remember when we had really bad storms Faith would always leave her room and go into JJ and Hunter's room and crawl into JJ's bed and snuggle into his side, after waking him up.

We got home and no body talked. We ate supper and then we watched the game that was one JJ and Hunter usually betted on who would win. Around nine Julie, and the twin boys and Alex, when to bed. Around 9:30 so did JJ and Hunter went to bed after JJ lost $10. Me and Renesemee went to check in the kids. Julie was fine, and the twins were sleeping, and so was Alex, hunter was throwing his darts at his dart board. And then I checked on JJ, he wasn't in his room neither was his pillow. I knew he'd be in Faith's room, and he was. JJ was on the bed deep in though petting Skunk, and looking through the scrapbook that Faith had made for him, before he planed to go to college, and then didn't want to go. He fell asleep before I could closed the door. So I went into Faith's room, and grabbed Faith's other favorite quilt that had wolves on and put it on JJ.

I stepped out of the room, when to find to find my imprint asleep. I took of my shirt and pants and put on pj's and then hopped into bed. I was about to fall asleep when my imprint talked "Jake how did she do?"

"She on bed rest, and she was doing better when we checked on her" I said falling asleep to Renesemee saying whispering "Okay"


End file.
